Liu- moja historia cz.1
Jest to moja pierwsza pasta więc proszę o wyrozumiałość tak wiem jest troszkę podobna do creepypasty o nim bo to moja wersja tej pasty.. Jestem Liu Woods tak mam brata pewnie go znacie... nazywa się Jeff..Jeff the Killer. Stał się mordercą. Szaleństwo dopada wielu jedni z nim walczą inni żyją z nim do końca... Jakimś cudem przeżyłem..karetka szybko przyjechała tak samo straż pożarna. Mój brat nie wie że żyję pewnie wkurzyłby się i mnie...zabił.. ale może opowiem wam jak to się stało... Spałem,ale obudził mnie krzyk nie powtórzył się więc zignorowałem to pewnie rodzice o coś się kłucili. Nagle usłyszałem jak otwieraja się drzwi. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem ten ,,uśmiech'''' Jeffa. Powiedział tylko - Idź spać - i przystawił nóż do gardła. Nie wiem co nim kierowało bałem się go, ale to uczucie zniknęło w ułamku sekundy. Nie wyrywałem się. Jeff zaciągnął mnie na dywanik obok łóżka. Zaczął jeźdźić nożem po moim policzku..wycinał mi uśmiech...taki jak jego. Siedziałem i nie ruszałem się, byłem posłuszny jak pies. Ale jedno uczucie przejęło nade mną górę ból,okropny ból wręcz niewyobrażalny. Krzyczałem i płakałem z bólu nie mogłem się powstrzymać..to było okropne, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. Krew spływała po moich policzkach strumieniami. - Teraz będziesz normalny - powiedział Jeff. Twarz...nie raz żartował z mojej twarzy..moja androgeniczna uroda, łagodne rysy twarzy, długie brązowe włosy z grzywką na prawe oko ( jak to było modne ) zielone oczy i długie rzęsy. Nie raz ludzie mylili mnie z dziewczyną, no ale co poradzić. Po chwil usłyszałem coś... nie wiem jak ale zemdlałem. Może dostałem czymś w głowę nie jestem pewien. Gdy się obudziłem byłem niesiony przez strażaków na rękach, a dom się palił. Nawet na sobie poczółem zapach spalenizny..i znowu staciłem przytomność. '' Otwieram oczy i widzę bandaże na niektórych częściach ciała. Próbuję wstać. - Nie powinieneś - powiedziała pielęgniarka - C-co się ze mną stało ? - spytałem zmieszany i próbowałem sobie coś przypomnieć . - W twoim domu zdarzył się wypadek, rodzice i twoi sąsiedzi spłonęli częściowo w porzaże. Ty miałeś szczęście uratowałeś się. Niestety nie odnaleziono ciała twojego brata i nie wiemy gdzie on jest - wyjaśniła - A jak długo już tak leżę ? - spytałem - Trzy dni ale rany na twoim ciele nie są jeszcze do końca zagojone musimy poczekać jeszcze tydzień - oznajmiła mi - No dobrze... - powiedziałem nie za bardzo zadowolony tym co usłyszałem. Tydzień później.... Nadszedł czas zdejmowania bandaży. Nie wiem czy chce zobaczyć swoją twarz. Może teraz jest taka jak twarz Jeffa. Odwinięto mi bandaże podszedłem do lustra. Na mojej twarzy były dwie długie czerwone blizny, jeszcze nie zagoiły się do końca. Moje włosy..były krótkie..takie jak miała większość chłopców w moim wieku ( 13 lat) o dziwo grzywka się nie spaliła. Niestety blizny były dosyć widoczne. Czas uciec. Wieczorem ubrałem moja bluzkę i jeansy. Miałem jakiś szal więc zawiązałem go i zakryłem moje rany jak tylko się dało. Ruszyłem w stronę mojego domu. Nie miał sie mną kto zająć więc postanowiłem że bedę się tam ukrywał. W połowie drogi zobaczyzłem jakąś osobę..była ubrana w białą suknię i maskę, miała czarne kręcone włosy. - Cześć Liu - powiedziała - Jane ? - spytałem rozpoznałem ją po głosie, ale wolałem sie upewnić. - Tak - powiedziała - Co ci się stało ? - spytałem z niedowierzaniem. - Jeff..to mi się stało... - powiedziała ze złością w oczach - Opowiedz mi wszystko - nakazałem jej. - Zgoda a więc.. wyszłam z domu i poszłam do was z nożem..widziałam Jeffa stał z nożem i spoglądał na mnie. Gdy stałam w drzwiach... nie ważne widzialam zabitych rodziców przywiązanych do krzeseł on mnie spalił ! Tylko coś mu nie wyszło..i jestem okropna ! Ja go nie nawidze zabił kilka osób... to szaleniec powiedz że pomożesz mi go zabić ! - krzyczała oburzona a łzy spływały po jej policzkach - NIe- powiedziałem - Co jak to ? - spytała zdziwiona - To mój brat nie mogę..ja nie potrafię.. - powiedziałem - Ale popatrz co on ci zrobił ! - krzyczała - To nie jego wina..to wszystko przez tych smarkaczy ! - powiedziałem. Dyskutowalismy tak jeszcze przez chwilę. No ale było już późno zamieszkałem u Jane bo ich dom nie szedł na sprzedaz i był w dobrym stanie... Położyłem się spać, ale budziłem się co kilkanascie minut. Śnił mi się Jeff..tęskniłem za nim..może to brzmi dziwnie tęsknię za seryjnym mordercą, co nie zmienia faktu że to mój brat...chciałbym żeby było jak kiedyś..chila co to ? Znalazłem zdjęcie w mojej kieszeni w spodniach to ja i mój brat... thumb Oto pasta mam nadzieję że się podoba. To dopiero 1 część więc później ukaże się kolejna...ale najpierw reszta tej xD Okay teraz już reszta tej pasty :D Patrzałem na zdjęcie i przypominało mi sie wszystko... jak leżałem obok niego na dywaniku. Rodzice się wtedy denerwowali nie wiem czemu. Jak zawsze wychodziliśmy razem na dwór. Prze Randyego to wszystko się...skonczyło. To przez niego Jeff jest teraz mordercą. A ja go potrzebuję i nigdy nie odzyskam... nigdy. Chxciałbym zobaczyć go ostatni raz i szczerze porozmawiać, ale wiem że to już jest niemozliwe. Chociaż nadzieja zawsze umiera ostatnia. Może są na to jakies szanse. No nic spróbuję zasnąć. Może mi sie uda. Tydzien później... Przestałem prawie jeść a o spaniu nie było mowy..zbladłem i miałem wory pod oczami. Postanowiłem pujść do naszego starego domu. Mojego i Jeffa. Top własnie tam wszystko się stało..cały tydzien się na to zbierałem. Nie..może nie powinienem tam wracac. No nic raz się żyje idę. - Gdzie idziesz ? - spytała Jane - Do domu..- powiedziałem - Nie ma mowy nie puszczę cię samego - oznajmiła - Ale ja chcę tam iść ! - krzyknąłem - Serio ? myślisz że zobaczysz Jeffa i się pogodzicie ? - spytała trochę tym rozbawiona. - Nie po prostu chcę ostatni raz zobaczyć to miejsce..- skłamałem..naprawdę miałem jakąś nadzieję że go tam spotkam. Po kilku minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Samo dojście mogłoby nam zająć minutę bo dom jest naprzeciwko,ale szedłem tak wolno..że aż Jane na mnie krzyczała. Uchyliłem drzwi i wpełzłem do środkla. Chodziłem jak najciszej mogłem i jak najwolniej. Dom po porzaże nie był w najlepszym stanie. Drzwi do pokoju Jeffa były uchylone wstrzymałem oddech i spojrzałem...widziałem Jeffa. Stał przed lustrem i się w nie wgapiał. Ciekawe co sobie teraz myślał. Nie chciałem chyba wiedzieć. Po chwili przysiadł w kącie pokoju i zakrył twarz dłonmi. Chyba nie był zbyt szczęślliwy. Stałem tak jak słup. Po jakichś 20minutach Jeff wyskoczył przez okno i pobiegł gdzieś. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić... położyłem się na dywaniku obok łózka Jeffa. Zacząłem cichutko popłakiwać...znowu wróciły wspomnienia. Zignorowałem to i ogarnąłem się. Jane na mnie czeka pora wracać. - I co widziałeś swojego Jeffa ? -spytała sarkastycznie - Daj mi spokój - powiedziałem już tym zirytowany. - Dobra,sorry - powiedziała. Do domu wróciliśmy w ciszy...przez okno widziałem jak Jeff zabija jakąś kobietę..już sam nie wiem czy on ujeszcze wie co to dobro i współczucie. Krew była wszędzie, nikt nie wezwał karetki bo nie widział zajści a ja...miałem już tego dość. W telkwizji pokazywali pokazywali poprzednie ofiary mojeo..brata. Wszystko wygl;ądało okropnie...wszędzie krew i wnętrzności. Przez kolejne noce znowu nie spałem...za bardzo przejmowałem się Jeffem a on ma mnie pewnie gdzieś...Postanowiłem dać sobie spokój ale na pewno nigdy o nim nie zapomnę, nawet jeśli stał się mordercą zawsze będzie moim bratem... Autor : Astriś032 Wkrótce pojawi się kontynuacja tej pasty pt. -,, Jeff -moja historia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Creepypasta Kategoria:Miejskie legendy